


Beg for it

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Rung makes Megatron beg for it.
Relationships: Megatron/Rung (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Beg for it

Having the ex-warlord down on his knees certainly gave Run a feeling of power, even if Megatron was still just about his height. Megatron had his head bowed, knees spread, a red ball gag pushed between his teeth and oral lubricant occasionally dripping off it to land on the floor. His hands were bound behind him in cuffs that Rung was sure he could break if he really wanted to, and a vibrator was fit snugly in his valve, buzzing away

Megatron would intermittently let out a strangled groan or try to rock back on the pleasure before remembering that he was supposed to be silent and still. He could hear Rung walking around him every now and then, but Megatron kept his optics trained on the floor, as he was instructed to. Even though he could practically feel the charge pulsing through Rung’s field as he moved around him, he followed his orders.

“You’re doing very well, Megatron.” Rung hummed in a pleased note. “I’m sure you’d like an overload, yes?”

Megatron responded with a rough, low moan, feeling his valve ripple around the toy that was stuffed inside him. Rung had taken him to the edge so many times now that he’d lost count, and while he knew that he probably shouldn’t get his hopes up, he just couldn’t resist giving Rung the reaction he was looking for. Megatron’s frame trembled so hard that his plating rattled.

He could feel the heat coming off of Rung’s plating as the lithe mech leaned over his back and reached for something on the back of Megatron’s helm. With a little fiddling, the gag fell from Megatron’s mouth and onto the floor.

“Beg me for it, then.” Rung ordered with a lingering touch to Megatron’s shoulder as he walked back around to be in front of him. “Look at me and beg.”

Megatron immediately looked up at Rung, his frame giving a shudder.

“Please, Rung!” He gasped, Rung using the little remote in his servo to dial up the intensity of the vibrator inside Megatron. “I need- I _need_ an overload, _please_ ,” His pleading almost broke off into sobs as his charge grew closer and closer to that delicious tipping point once again. His hips twitched involuntarily, his untouched spike dripping lubricant onto the floor. “Please, make me overload, haven’t I been good?”

“You’ve been very good.” Rung said with a soft smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Megatron’s, at the same time putting the vibrator on its highest setting. He pressed into the kiss harder as Megatron moaned into it, his hips canting and chasing more of that pleasure.

His charge climbed higher and higher until finally his overload slammed into him. His optics went wide then he squeezed them shut, pulling back from the kiss and barely restraining a moan in his growl, his engine and fans roaring while his valve clenched down hard on the toy, trying to milk transfluid from it as he rode out his climax.

Rung eased him down into a panting, trembling mess after. He undid Megatron’s cuffs, gently pulled the toy from inside him, and led him off to the washracks to take care of him. He had been taking care of him all evening, pushing him just as Megatron had requested to do prior to this night. Now he was going to take care of him by cleaning him and putting him to recharge. As much as Megatron might say that he didn’t need that, Rung knew that it was all part of the deal, and he wasn’t about to stop caring for Megatron just because the scene was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
